


Lluvia de amor

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Aquella interminable lluvia no sólo era por ella, era por 'ellos'.





	Lluvia de amor

Y podía ver las pequeñas perlas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas, podía verlas, más no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

_Pensar que alguna vez estuvimos juntas y felices, pero ahora…_

—No llores, todo estará bien, no llores —repetí en varias ocasiones, aunque ya sabía que cualquier esfuerzo por animarla resultaría inútil. Antes, había intentado en vano colmarla de abrazos para menguar un poco su agonía, pero lo único que logré con eso, fue descubrir que tan grande era el dolor que guardaba.

_¿Era necesario que sufriera tanto?_

Decir que me sentía sola sería deshonesto de mi parte, pero también lo sería decir que durante todo este tiempo no la había extrañado. Habíamos sido fuertes a pesar de no estar cerca ya que aún podíamos vernos en sueños, hablar como lo habíamos hecho siempre, jugar y sonreír; pero ahora, cuando lográbamos vernos no había juegos o sonrisas… Ella solamente lloraba.

— ¡Pero es que había sido tan divertido! Y de repente…

—Lo sé. Yo lo sé, pero ya no llores…—rogué acariciándola suavemente, recibiendo como respuesta un leve gimoteo acompañado de una negación con la cabeza.

—Es necesario que llore… por aquellos que sólo pueden hacerlo en silencio.

_“Aquellos…”_

Así era entonces. Era fácil de entender si intentabas buscar la verdadera razón de porque aquel torrente de lágrimas no podía ser detenido por más consuelo que ofreciera. Era simple, por eso deseé más que nunca estar con Mokona a pesar de que Yuuko dijese que debía quedarme en la tienda, comprendiendo también que sin importar mi deseo de acompañarla, resultaba completamente vano que yo fuera con ella.

_Porque con “aquellos” no sólo había cosas divertidas, sufrimiento o tristeza..._

Las lágrimas no eran solamente de ella y no sólo contenían dolor. Las lágrimas, estaban llenas de un sentimiento desbordante que había compartido con aquellos con los que había viajado y que yo, a pesar de sentir lo mismo, no podría detener.

_Llora…_

A mi misma sólo me queda el consuelo de poder verla en sueños y abrazarla aunque sea inútil… pues yo soy la única que ve como aquellas cálidas gotas que caen como lluvia, no son sólo tristeza sino también fragmentos de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 361  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2009


End file.
